ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Mephisto
Subtitle: Giant of Darkness (闇の巨人, Yami no Kyojin) Mizorogi Shinya was the former Depty captain of the Night Raider Division of TLT and a mentor/ Love interest to Nagi. However he was corrupted by the Darkness and became the host of a Dark Ultra. After his History A year before the start of the serieswas the former Depty captain of the Night Raider Division of TLT. Very close to Nagi the two had uncanny ability to sense space beasts even when TLT's equipment couldn't. round this time Mizorogi was beginning to have dreams and visions of a strange ruins. However one night he and Nagi went into a building alone facing the Zombie Variant of Beast Humans, corpses animated by some dark power as a puppets. He and Nagi made a pact to kill the other if they fell under the creature's power, switching dog tags to seal the promise. Mizorogi proceeded deeper alone until he met upon a dark giant, one he mistook for just another Beast but this one immune to his cannons and instead of fighting him convinced Shinya to merge with it and thus Dark Mephisto was born that day as Mizorogi disappeared. Ultraman Nexus An even higher-ranking dark Ultra, Dark Mephisto was the master behind Dark Faust and then some. Joining with former Night Raider Deputy Captain Mizorogi, the villain watched on from the sides, playing the humans as if puppets for his own entertainment. After Faust was destroyed, Mephisto continued to use Riko, using her image to continuously harass and confuse Komon. Mizorogi eventually called on Mephisto’s true form, but was challenged by Nexus. The two forces collided for the first time, but a clear winner wouldn’t come to be. When Nosferu was destroyed, a young girl that the beast kept as a hostage was wounded. This was the plan of Mephisto all along and the vile giant vanished as Nexus and the Night Raiders looked on in horror at what had happened. When Nosferu returned yet again, Mizorogi called on Mephisto once again before Nexus could attack the space beast. Quickly creating a darkness field, the tyrant of evil began to hold his own against the red and silver Ultraman. Dodging its attacks and utilizing its own powers, the battle between the forces of good and evil raged. The two giants battled back and forth until Nexus hit the fiend with his core impulse, severely wounding the red and black villain. Mephisto retreated, but continued to taunt Komon with memories of his dead girlfriend with hopes of making him turn to the dark side. This plan, however, didn't work. When in a stand off with Komon, Nagi, Jun, and several of the Night Raiders, it seemed the alien was invincible until Nagi shot her old lover in the back. Unprotected, Mephisto was defeated, but not dead. Mizorogi came up with a new scheme to kill off Ultraman and open the Gates of Darkness, allowing him his wish of ultimate power. Unleashing Kutuura’s wrath, the villain left clues for the Night Raiders and Ultraman to follow until the time of final battle came. Inside the Death Land, after Ultraman fell defeated by Kutuura, the Night Raiders arrived and defeated the space beast. Mizorogi transformed into Dark Mephisto and challenged the Night Raiders themselves! After being hit, and withstanding, their Ultimate Vanisher, Nexus suddenly revived. The hero, however, was still weakened. He managed to fight through Mephisto’s attacks, but the villain still had the upper hand. A new plan was made to recharge Ultraman by modifying the Ultimate Vanisher. The beam of light hit Nexus’ color timer, recharging him with energy(even though they thought he was dead at first)! The fight between the forces of good and evil were once again raged in the sky as they traded blow after blow. Watching on, the Night Raiders bore witness to the two giants firing their beams! The two streams of light smacked into one another, engulfing them both in a huge explosion! Through the flames, both warriors continued their battle until the combined energies completely vaporized them both! Mephisto was gone, but he’d find yet another way to return. When he did return, however, Mizorogi was without his memories. Traveling the streets of Japan looking for answers, it was only time before the Night Raiders captured the confused soul. When told of what he was and what he did, Mizorogi was lost and depressed. He managed to escape, but the dark forces that made him Dark Mephisto would corrupt a new soul: Hiroyuki Misawa, a member of the memory police. When Misawa revealed his new self, he attacked and nearly killed Mizorogi. Fleeing from the giant, Komon and Nagi watched on as Ultraman Nexus’ power was drained by the giant. However, as the villain prepared to finish off the giant of light, Mizorogi called upon the taking the form of a dark ultra again. This time, however, the human had complete control of himself. He was no longer a puppet and now used this destructive force for good. Saving Nexus, the two dark ones clashed in a show of power, but Shinya's wounds came to play, slowing him down. Zwei stabbed his blades into Mephisto’s gut, the dark giant was about to fall. Yelling for Ultraman to fire as he spun around and held the other tight, the end of this power and life was soon to be. Ultraman Nexus fired his Arrow-Ray Storm, killing Dark Mephisto Zwei while Mizorgi revert to his human form where he would die, once and for all, as a human whom had redeemed his soul. Human Guise ' Shinya Mizorogi' (溝呂木眞也''Mizorogi Shinya''?)/'Dark Mephisto' (ダークメフィスト''Dāku Mefisuto''?): The former deputy captain of the Night Raiders, who went missing in 2008 during a mission with Nagi, also his former girlfriend. In reality, Mizorogi had merged with the Dark Giant known as Dark Mephisto. He is portrayed as cruel and manipulative, playing mind games with Komon and other people and seeming to take delight in antagonizing Nagi, his ex-girlfriend, as well. Using the Dark Evolver, Mizorogi can transform into Dark Mephisto as the most frequently appearing enemy of Nexus. Dark Mephisto is able to generate the Dark Field, which neutralizes the effects of the Meta Field and gives him an advantage in battle. In Nexus' climactic battle with Mephisto, it is presumed that both perished, but Mizorogi is found alive, although wounded and with absolutely no memory about Faust and his battles with Nexus. Eventually he discovers that he has been nothing but a pawn himself, manipulated by the Unknown Hand to become Dark Mephisto just as he manipulated Riko to become Dark Faust. He had also lost the ability to become Mephisto, but when the Unknown Hand sends down Dark Mephisto Zwei against Junis Blue, Mizorogi gets his chance at redemption, transforming by force of will back to Mephisto, and holds Zwei down so that Nexus can destroy him. Both Mephistos perished, and Shinya dies in Nagi's arms. Transformation Mizorogi holds the Dark Evolver in front of him and pulls it open. The central stone shines a purple light that covers his body. The transformation scene is an image of Mizorogi's face covered in purple light, the image cracks and Mephisto pops out with a purple light behind him. When he was fighting for good the light behind Mephisto was yellow. Attacks and Abilities Human Form *Durability: Mizorogi has taken hit from weapons made to fell Space Beasts and has not only survived but continued to stand and fight. It can be assumed he also posses superior strength like the Duenamists *Levitation: Mizorogi can hover in the air for an unknown amount of time *Dark Field: Even in human form Mizorogi can generate a Dark Field and control the phase *Teleportation: Mizorogi has demonstrated on one occasion disappearing into thin air when his opponent's eyes were taken of him for just a second, he has also summoned a space beast into his Dark Field. *Barrier: Mizorogi can generate a barrier by pure will *Mind Powers: Mizorogi can view battles taking place in other locations or dimension, he can control the weak willed and show them illusions and upon dominating them completely speak through them like a microphone Dark-Volver: The dark equivalent to the Evol-thruster, while its light counterpart resembles a cross between a wand and a dagger, this artifact resembles a dark wand with crystal on both ends and one in the middle. *Transformation: Mizorogi would pulled the device open and a dark light would shine from the middle crystal turning him into his Ultra form *Barriers: Mizorogi can erect barriers with this device *Energy Blasts: Mizorogi can shoot energy blasts Ultra Form *Mind Powers: Mephisto can play with people's minds at his desire. While he can posses the dead, then called Beast-Humans, Zombie like creature that follow his will, or speak through the weak minded. He can also show people hallucinations. He can also make humans experience the memories and sight of others. It is also shown that Mizorogi can see and hear what happens inside a Meta-field even when he's outside *Mephisto Claw: Like Nexus, Mephisto has Armed Nexus on his arms, the one on the right is modified to transform into a large dual claw on his right wrist that can stab and slash into enemies and launch a variety of energy attacks. It is also how he erects his Dark Field in Ultra form. *Mephisto Shot: Fires green energy blasts from the Mephisto claw. *Mephisto Hyper Shot: Fires more powerful shots, they are red in color. *Barrier: Mephisto can erect a barrier with one hand or both, it resembled a purple pool of water. *Dark Field: Similar to Dark Faust's Dark Field Mephisto can create it human form, inside the phase he can create a dark energy barrier at will around himself or his allies when in human form. His Dark Field also has a green tinge to it when forming *Dark Cluster: Mephisto has his own version of the Dark Cluster attack, but his energy balls track the target where ever it goes. *Dark Feather: Mephisto can launch dark arc shaped bursts energy exactly like Nexus's Phase Feather *Dark-Ray-Storm: Mephisto can emit a + style purple and black energy beam from his left hand, comparable to Nexus's Over-Ray Storm. *Extraordinary Jumper: Mephisto has little trouble jumping hundreds of feet into the air. Trivia *It is unknown which of Zagi's giant's was created first but certain evidence and dialogue implies that Mephisto was created first. *Mephisto's design motiff is that of the Grim Reaper. *Mephisto was the longest living Dark Ultra in the series, excluding Dark Zagi * The actor of Mizorogi, Mitsutoshi Shundo, appeared again in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle as Kumano, the member of ZAP SPACY Category:Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultraman Nexus Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Stubs Category:Allies Category:Ultras With Rounded Head Category:Deceased Characters